Family is Power
by Lorenmar
Summary: Después de derrotar a Daliah los Mikaelson deben encontrar su camino de vuelta a ser una familia, aunque el perdón nunca es fácil, y construir una ciudad verdaderamente segura para Hope.
1. Camille I

**"Este fic participa del Reto Anual "The New Long Story" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"**

 **Disclaimer: The Originals y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Numero de palabras 1424**

 **Palabras Usadas: Original,Compasión.**

 **Camille I**

Klaus mezcló los colores en la paleta con cierta violencia, la misma violencia con que pintaba el cuadro. Camille se encontraba en el banco detrás de él observando como creaba la escena de la pintura. Se encontraban en una plaza, relativamente desierta a esas horas de la madrugada. Probablemente Cami no debería estar ahí, pero Klaus la necesitaba.

— —No deberías estar aquí, ¿sabes?— Cami comentó, tenía la cabeza ladeada mientras miraba el cuadro desde otro ángulo—. deberías estar en casa, hablando con tus hermanos, acostando a Hope, reforzando lazos familiares…

Klaus bufó sin parar de pintar, ya casi estaba terminado— en una casa que aún está llena de lobos que me odian, hablando con hermanos que quieren mi perdón, aun cuando saben que no lo merecen, y reforzando unos lazos que, seamos sinceros, no tardaran en romperse ante la menor tensión- el híbrido **Original** se detuvo por primera vez en las últimas horas para voltearse a verla. —… no vale la pena, Cami.

— — Lo están intentando— dijo Cami, quería trasmitirle todo lo que sentía, la importancia de que viera, que entendiera, que él también debía poner de su parte.

— — …Lo sé

Esa fue toda la respuesta que recibió Cami antes de encontrarse sola en la plaza, Klaus y su pintura desaparecidos como si nunca hubieran existido, soltó un suspiro mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar en dirección a su apartamento.

En Nueva Orleans se respiraba calma, curiosamente esa calma solamente servía para ponerle los pelos de punta a Cami, las tensiones de los días anteriores aún se respiraban en el aire, empapándolo todo de un aire tenso y pesado. _"Las secuelas después de la lucha"_ pensó con un poco de amargura.

Cami miro al techo de las casas que pasaba, sabía que Klaus la estaría mirando hasta que llegara a su casa, sólo desearía que la acompañara. Probablemente estaba cansado de que lo sermonearan.

Daliah fue asesinada hace sólo 5 días. Era poco tiempo para curar todo el daño que se había producido. Los edificios podrían recuperarse y nuevas cosas podrían ser compradas, pero las vidas perdidas y los lazos rotos… no, eso era mucho más difícil. Y en una familia tan complicada como los Mikaelson, con tantas cargas a su espalda sólo podría ser peor.

Camille desearía que su cerebro parara de funcionar. Casi podía oír los engranajes moviéndose incluso ahora que estaba acostada en su cama. Klaus y los Mikaelson no eran su responsabilidad, el estado de la ciudad mucho menos. No estaba mal que le importara pero no podía ser su carga.

Sólo que ella podía hacer algo. Klaus necesitaba a alguien que lo escuchara. Que verdaderamente lo oyera. Sin juzgar, sin temor, sin sospecha. Él estaba tan solo.

Puede que el hibrido no lo supiera, que aún no lo viera, pero la situación con su familia había cambiado. Podían mejorar sus relaciones. Había llegado el momento de reparar las cicatrices en la confianza.

Klaus tenía miedo de ser abandonado una vez más y más miedo aun de que vieran al humano solitario y asustado en su interior.

Pero Cami siempre estaría de su lado. También había conseguido que lo apoyaran, que a partir de ahora hubiera personas que se pondrían de pie por él. No por miedo, no por culpa, no por sensación de responsabilidad o cualquier cosa parecida. Sino porque era Niklaus y ellos iban a confiar en él. Cami no era estúpida, sabía que Klaus siendo Klaus intentaría tensar sus lazos y que intentaría dominarlos y protegerlos hasta el punto de ahogarlos, pero esta vez, cuando la siguiente amenaza llegara (y Cami sabía que lo haría), no dudarían tan rápido. No lo abandonarían. Y mucho menos por palabras de desconocidos, de personas ajenas a su familia.

Cuando por fin se durmió soñó con una hermosa bebe y un par de ojos azules, con una manada de lobos y la sensación largamente perdida del amor de su familia.

— — ¿Estas segura?— la voz de Hayley era suave, Cami quería gritar de frustración, primero había intentado con Elijah y su reacción había sido de incredulidad. Claro que su hermano había mato a Aiden, cómo podía ser ella tan tonta cómo para creer lo contrario. Tal vez debió esperar a tener la información que tenía ahora antes de ir a hablar con Elijah, de esa forma le hubiera creído. Pero el vampiro no había querido verla, la despidió diciéndole que debía prepararse junto a sus hermanas para hacerle frente a Daliah.

Contactar con Hayley había sido difícil pero no imposible. La loba había dejado a Hope con Elijah y Jackson antes de venirla a ver, en un claro cerca del pantano, Cami no sabía si cerca o lejos del sitio donde todos se preparaban para el próximo ataque de la bruja. Camille esperaba que hablar con Hayley fuera más fácil, pero la incredulidad de todos contra Klaus parecía estar arraigada muy profundamente. Abrió la boca para decirle como Kol había confirmado la presencia de magia en el cuerpo de Aiden y que esa fue la causa de la muerte. El propio Aiden estaría de vuelta muy pronto si Davina y la chica, Bonnie, tenían éxito. Pero eso tomaría al menos otro día más y se estaban quedando sin tiempo. Klaus debía estar listo para ayudar con el plan b.

— — Te creo— soltó Hayley cuando Cami se desidia a abrir la boca. La hibrida se movió en círculos un par de veces antes de continuar—, y le hubiera creído a él de haber dicho la verdad cuando le preguntamos — le dio una sonrisa amarga ante su cara de incredulidad—. Cuando estaba embarazada un viejo _amigo_ me atacó y yo le creí cuando me dijo que Klaus pretendía usar a mi hija para crear su propio ejército… me equivoque esa vez. Ese fue el día que decidí que por muy idiota que fuera Klaus debía darle siempre el beneficio de la duda… —hizo una pausa antes de mirarla con **compasión** — pero, Cami, ¿estas segura que es buena idea traerlo de vuelta? Klaus tiene las mejores intenciones pero sus estrategias pueden resultar peligrosas. Podría ser peor para hope.

— — Dijiste que le darías el beneficio de la duda, hazlo y confía en mí: lo vamos a necesitar. El plan de Elijah no va a funcionar y, seamos sinceras, realmente no confías en Freya— Cami le sonrió débilmente. Ella había querido creerle a Freya, había querido que Klaus se entendiera con su hermana. Al final, Freya era una amenaza. Por mucho que quisiera deshacerse de Daliah, mientras que fuera canalizada había un riesgo—. Necesitamos un plan b y Klaus es perfecto.

— Hayley se le quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿perfecto para qué plan?— no iba a traerlo de vuelta si eso significaba luchar contra un Klaus furioso.

Camille sólo sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que Kol se lo explicará.

Cami estaba disfrutando de una buena taza de café, sentada en la mesa de la cocina. Había dormido casi hasta el mediodía, era la primera vez en semanas que verdaderamente se sentía descansada y la sensación de tranquilidad estaba lavando todas sus preocupaciones como si no existieran. Desearía que todos sus días pudieran ser así. Claro, era consciente de que Elijah le borrarían la memoria para mantenerla a salvo. Y Klaus también, si la situación lo ameritaba. Pero no podía ni quería deshacerse de esa parte de su vida. Después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada, el conocimiento era un alivio. La ignorancia, contrario a lo que su tío había pensado, no era protección, la ponía en una situación de desventaja que no quería volver a vivir.

 _Habla conmigo, Klaus_

 _Cuéntame, Hayley, necesito saber_

 _Qué planeas, Marcel_

 _Puedes hablar conmigo, Davina_

Ellos querían protegerla, ellos la dejaban por fuera. Eso sólo le daba a Cami ganas de gritar, era su amiga, podía ayudarlos, no era una inútil ¡Si tan sólo la dejaran!

Nunca volvería a quedarse por fuera. Con Hayley, Davina, Kol y Rebekah estaba formulando un plan. Tal vez era paranoico, pero ninguna amenaza volvería a tomarlos desprevenidos y ya era tiempo de que las criaturas sobrenaturales no aplastaran a los humanos.

Con un suspiro se levantó y se dirigió a la pila de carpetas amontonadas en su sillón. Ningún plan funcionaria si no se ponía en marcha ¿cierto? Tenía trabajo que hacer.

— — Señorita O'Connell, es un placer conocerla finalmente— el hombre frente a Cami vestía de una forma impecable que le recordaba a Elijah.

— — El placer es mío, señor alcalde, creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno, esta historia ha sido terriblemente difícil de comenzar. la idea principal no era así, en realidad empezaba exactamente en el momento que Finn embruja a Kol, escribí la mitad del capitulo y luego me bloque. Después surgido esto.**

 **Por el lado positivo, aunque debí entregar esto hace mese, ya esta listo el capitulo dos (que espero publicar mañana), y mitad del tres.**

 **Agradezco cualquier comentario y sugerencia.**


	2. Klaus I

**Número de Palabras: 1905**

 **Palabras Usadas: frustración**

 **KLAUS I**

Una vez que Klaus se aseguró que Camille estuviera en su casa, sana y salva, se dirigió a su "casa" a toda velocidad. El lugar se encontraba en casi completo silencio, algo comprensible considerando que faltaban sólo un par de eras para el amanecer. Dejo el lienzo, el caballete y la pintura en el estudio mientras caminaba lentamente al vivero de Hope; agudizo su oído, podía oír los corazones de Rebekah y Marcel latiendo en la habitación de su hermana, por el ritmo tranquilo de ampos se encontraban dormidos, unas habitaciones más allá escuchó el latido del corazón de Kol y en el cuarto de al lado el de la bruja Bennett, no podía oír a Davina o a cualquier otro del aquelarre de su hermano, probablemente habían decidido dormir en sus propias casas por primera vez en la última semana. El resto de los latidos en la casa correspondían a unos veinte miembros de la manada de Hayley que se estaban quedando ahí, a un gran grupo de huérfanos, a cinco vampiros bajo sus órdenes y a tres de los vampiros de Marcel. Todos dormidos a excepción de dos lobos que jugaban al billar.

Su honorable hermano Elijah estaba al otro lado del río con Gia y el resto del clan de Marcel, Finn estaba en su casa con Sage (gracias a los dioses bien lejos de ellos), probablemente con sus padres y, la tres veces maldita, Freya. A Klaus le divertía ligeramente saber que la casa de Finn estaría llena de casi tanta tensión como la suya. Pero en lo que realmente Klaus estaba interesado era en la conversación sosegada que ocurría en la habitación de Hayley y Jackson.

El par de tortolitos había estado discutiendo más y más en el último par de días, casi siempre siendo el propio Klaus el tema de discusión. La relación entre el par se había deteriorado desde el momento en que sus hermanos se habían entrado que ya no estaba incapacitado por la daga y Cami, Hayley y Kol se habían puesto en pie por él. El hecho de que Hayley estuviera escuchando los consejos de Ansel y Aiden sin tomarlo en cuenta, lo tenía, cuando menos, descolocado.

Klaus sólo había tenido esa sensación una vez antes. Su cuerpo se sentía lento y pesado, sus venas se sentían como si les estuvieran pasando lija, en su corazón había una opresión enloquecedora, cada respiración era una tortura y su cerebro se encontraba casi letárgico.

El efecto sólo duro un minuto, a lo sumo, pero pudo ser una eternidad. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fueron los recuerdos de su hermano, traicionándolo, clavándole una daga (oh, la ironía de la situación), Rebekah apareciendo por la puerta, en lo más mínimo sorprendida, y Freya unos pasos más atrás, su mirada triunfante.

Klaus había querido gritar, gritarles por confiar en ella, por traicionarlo, por no ver que ponían a Hope en peligro, por no confiar… por traicionarlo. Una vez más.

Una parte de él, la que sonaba como su hermano Kol, le había susurrado entre risas que era su culpa. Su culpa por todas las veces que los había encerrado.

 _Pero eso fue por su propio bien_ _y el de la familia_ había querido gritar Klaus.

 _Ellos también lo hacen por eso_ le había gritado de vuelta Kol.

Esos pensamientos no importaban, ya no estaba ahí. Ahora estaba en una habitación, oscura y llena de polvo y telarañas. El aire sucio le entro en los pulmones aliviándole la molesta sensación de haber sido incapacitado. Sus rápidos instintos localizaron a otra criatura viva. Rápido como cualquier vampiro la tomó y la estrello contra la pared.

Era Hayley.

Debería estar sorprendido, habría esperado a alguno de los traidores de sus hermanos con el rabo entre las patas, o incluso a Freya que viniera a regodearse. En su lugar estaba la lobita y la sensación de alivio.

Hasta que el miedo y la rabia se impusieron.

— — ¿TÚ?, ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?— fue lo primero que gritó, su corazón rogando por otras preguntas: ¿cómo esta Hope? ¿están bien?

— — Esa no es manera de hablarle a quien te libero —las palabras de la loba salieron ahogadas por la mano de Klaus que le estaba ahogando.

Con un rápido movimiento, que le recordó a Klaus que tenía que dejar de subestimarla, lo golpeo contra el piso y luego contra la pared más cercana. Los ojos de la loba se oscurecieron mostrando su naturaleza.

— — Eres un idiota

— — ¿Yo?, perdóname, amor, pero me parece que fueron ustedes los que me clavaron una daga en el pecho — Klaus no pudo evitar sonreír, la sensación de ira corriendo por sus venas, lo suficiente para buscar una pelea pero no lo suficiente como para arrancarle la cabeza a la madre de su hija—. Dime, Hayley, su plan salió tan terriblemente mal como era de esperar y ahora vienes arrastrándote aquí para buscar mi ayuda. ¿o me equivoco, amor?

— — Viene aquí a decirte lo idiota que eres por mentir sobre Aiden—le reprocho Hayley, con molestia palpable en su voz.

— — Klaus compuso su mejor sonrisa burlona, esa que era más una mueca— y dime, ¿Dónde exactamente mentí?

— —Cuando dijiste que lo mataste

— — ¿y quién dice que no lo hice?... y de no haberlo hecho ¿me hubieras creído?— Klaus soltó una carcajada amarga.

— — ¡Sí!, Klaus, aunque no lo creas lo hubiera hecho— las palabras de Hayley estaban cargadas de tal vehemencia que Klaus se quedó sin palabras antes de echarse a reír.

— — Por mucho que me gustaría oírlos discutir sobre un chucho que ya está muerto, ese no es él punto— los interrumpió una voz en la puerta.

Klaus juraría que dejó de respirar, con el pelo desordenado y una sonrisa pícara, Kol estaba delante de él. Se veía como la última vez que lo vio antes de que lo matara Elena y su hermano pequeño.

Se supone que Jackson sería el Alfa, en un principio no le molestaba que Hayley fuera tan independiente, pero ahora había sido relegado a un lado. Klaus sinceramente pensaba que Hayley y Jackson se habían dejado engañar con la falsa pretensión de amor. El ver la ilusión de ambos estrellarse le llenaba de regocijo. Jackson nunca había sido y nunca sería parte de la familia, era un medio para un fin, y si Hayley y Elijah no fueran tan románticos idealistas le hubiera roto el cuello al chucho sin pensárselo. Ese hombre que insistía en llamar a su niña "bebé" o "la beba" o "la niña" nunca llegaría a ser un padre para Hope ni a apartar a Hayley del sitio que le correspondía en esta familia.

Klaus escuchó a Hayley entrar, también la escuchó detenerse en seco cuando lo vio y luego continuar tranquilamente. Su lentitud y aparente calma contradecían la **frustración** en sus ojos. Hayley se detuvo sólo cuando llego a su lado, frente a la cuna de Hope, y ambos la vieron dormir tranquilamente. Muchos sentimientos se dibujaron en el rostro de la loba, el miedo aun persistía en el corazón de ambos.

El hibrido original aprovechó para observarlas a ambas, su corazón se sentía pensado sólo de pensar que casi las pierde a ambas. Cuando Hayley le devolvió la mirada, brillante por las lágrimas contenidas, supo que pensaban lo mismo. Daliah los atormento con visiones terribles donde todos a su alrededor morían, donde ellos mismos eran los artífices de la masacre. Klaus aún podía sentir la sangre de Hayley en sus manos cuando la apuñalo, aun veía el corazón de Elijah después de arrancarlo, la cabeza de Rebekah varios metros lejos de su cuerpo, los niños a los que Eva se había unido desplomados en el suelo, Marcel descuartizado en algún punto cercano… y en el medio de todo, Hope, su hermosa beba, llorando asustada de él mientras Daliah la tomaba y Freya reía de manera histérica, un sonido que aun enviaba escalofríos por su espalda sólo de recordarlo.

— — Se acabó, estamos a salvo —susurró Hayley, Klaus no estaba seguro si lo preguntaba o lo afirmaba.

— — Sí, lobita, estamos a salvo

— — ¿Para siempre?

— — Por ahora

Klaus quería darle seguridad, pero después de todas las amenazas que vivía su familia eso hubiera sido una mentira. Elijah podía mentirle, Rebekah podía consolarla. Klaus nunca haría algo así…

— — Pero sin importar lo que venga, estaremos aquí. Listos para protegerla y lucha hasta el final. Para vencer. Juntos.

… Él le daría la esperanza de que vencer, de salir siempre triunfadores y siempre con su pequeña. Le daría las fuerzas para continuar y no darse por vencida. Y _eso_ era algo que ni sus hermanos ni Jackson podrían hacer.

Tres días después de la muerte de Daliah, Hope dijo su primera palabra: _"mamá"_ , Klaus pensó que a Hayley le daría un ataque hay mismo. La loba había estado tan preocupada porque su hija no la viera como una madre que esto debía ser un gran alivio. Klaus se alegró por ella, festejo y alabo a Hope. Le dijo lo orgulloso que estaba, aun cuando no estaba seguro que entendiera.

Pero mientras mostraba su alegría al mundo un miedo se había instalado en lo más profundo de su alma. Tal vez Hope nunca lo llamaría papá, es probable que ese título se lo llevará Jackson o Elijah.

Al sexto día de la muerte de Daliah, cuando Hayley bajaba con Hope en brazos a desayunar, sus miedos se mostraron infundados. Apenas Klaus se acercó la niña extendió sus brazos y balbuceó un papá, no se quedó tranquila hasta que un sorprendido Klaus la sostuvo en lugar de su madre y le dio la primera comida del día. En ese momento estaba seguro, que debilidad o no, Hope era lo mejor que le pasó en la vida.

Y si esa misma tarde Klaus se encontró a un testarudo Kol intentando que su sobrina lo llamará "tío Kol" o "genial tío Kol", el hibrido y sus hermanos no podían menos que reír.

Nueva Orleans tenía una cierta vitalidad, un zumbido de magia y poder, que, incluso cuando todo estaba en un aparente silencio, vibraba por el aire. Klaus estaba disfrutando de caminar por sus calles y terrazas cuando diviso a Elijah sentado en un balcón.

— — Kol nos está ocultando algo— manifestó apenas apareció a su lado. Klaus aguanto las ganas de rodar los ojos por muy poco.

— — Nuestro hermano siempre está planeando algo— le recordó mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla del balcón. La noche estaba francamente hermosa. O tal vez sólo anduviera de buen humor.

Elijah se volteo a mirarlo, alzando una ceja ligeramente. Klaus sabía que estaba haciendo, eso no lo volvía menos molesto. Elijah tenía esa mirada profunda y evaluadora que ponía cada vez que juzgaba una de sus acciones.

— — Me sorprende tu tranquilidad, hermano— mencionó el mayor de los hermanos.

Claramente su hermano mayor era incomprensible. Unos días lo criticaba por su falta de confianza y otros por confiar demasiado. Klaus se quedó esperando a que dijera algo más, realmente quería continuar su camino.

— — Me pregunto si seguirías tan tranquilo cuando sepas que Freya se unirá a su pequeño aquelarre— mencionó su hermano como si hablara del clima.

Klaus sintió su ira subir, pero la suprimió. Una parte de él estaba más molesto por la insinuación de Elijah, sentía que su hermano quería que dudara de Kol. Probablemente serian impresiones suyas pero con Kol nunca se sabía.

Este era un asunto que debía ser investigado.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Lo prometido es deuda (esta vez)**

 **¿opiniones? ¿cómo les parece que va hasta ahora?**


End file.
